The present disclosure generally relates to virtual reality (VR) system environments, and specifically to localizing a source of sounds to a user of the VR system.
Virtual reality (VR) systems typically provide multiple forms of sensory output, such as audio data and video data that operate together to create the illusion that a user is immersed in a virtual world. Conventional VR systems include headphones or another audio system to provide audio data to a user. However, when audio data is provided via headphones, users may have difficulty determining a source of certain sounds relative to the user's head. For example, with audio data presented through headphones, many users are unable to distinguish whether the audio data is intended to originate from a source behind the user or in front of the user. This may limit the realism of a virtual world provided to the user by a VR system, which may reduce interaction with the VR system by the user.